


Peggys wahre Bestimmung

by Anonym187



Category: MC2 (Marvel)
Genre: F/M, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Multi, Orgy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonym187/pseuds/Anonym187
Summary: AU Hydra hat es geschafft Peggys Division gefangenzunehmen. Jetzt werden sie Anfangen sich an Peggy zu rächen.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/ others
Kudos: 3





	Peggys wahre Bestimmung

Peggy hatte Angst. Sie war ganz allein in Hydras Zellenblock. Alle anderen ihrer Division hatte man schon geholt. ,Sie sind alle tot' dachte sie. ,Auch Steve'. Plötzlich hörte sie Schritte im Gang. Dann wurde ihre Tür geöffnet und sie erblickte vier Hydra Soldaten. Sie brachten sie grob und ohne Rücksicht in einen Raum, der sehr nach einem Labor aussah. Plötzlich begannen sie ihre Kleidung zu zerreißen, bis sie nackt vor ihnen Stand. Sie erwartete das sie anfangen würden sie zu vergewaltigen, doch sie packten sie und schnallten sie auf eine große Maschine die in dem Raum stand. Dann spritzten sie ihr eine Flüssigkeit und sie wurde ohnmächtig. Als sie wieder zu sich kam war sie immer noch an der Maschine befestigt. Sie erblickte mehrere Wissenschaftler und bemerkte mehrere Schläuche die in ihre Arme und komischerweise einer der in ihren Bauch führte. Sie hörte wie sich eine Tür öffnete und erblickte erschrocken wie Red Skull den Raum betrat. Er unterhielt sich kurz mit den Wissenschaftlern und wirkte hocherfreut. Dann wandte er sich ihr zu: ,,Oh Agent Carter, sie sind ja wach" er grinste sie an. ,,Was haben sie mit mir gemacht?" fragte Peggy ihn wütend. ,,Nun da sie unser Testobjekt sin haben sie einen gewissen Anspruch zu erfahren was wir mit ihnen vorhaben." sagte Red Skull grinsend. ,,Sehen sie das hier?" sagte er während er einen Behälter mit einer weißen klebrigen Substanz hochhielt ,,Das ist das Sperma von Steve Rogers." Ihre Augen weiteten sich als sie realisierte was er gerade gesagt hatte.  
,, Wir haben sie damit befruchtet, und ihre Gebärmutter mit seinem Blut so verbessert, dass sie innerhalb von 3 Wochen gebären werde." sagte Red Skull. ,,Sie haben WAS? schrie Peggy ,,WARUM?"  
,,Sie sind nur die erste. Bald werden hunderte ihr Schicksal teilen." ,,Welches Schicksal?" fragte Peggy verängstigt. ,,Du wirst ab jetzt bis zum Ende deines jämmerlichen Lebens eine Brutkammer für Hydra sein. Du wirst von uns immer und immer wieder mit Steves Sperma geschwängert werden um uns starke gesunde Soldaten zu gebären du amerikanische Schlampe." ,,NEIN!!" schrie Peggy und begann zu weinen. ,Genau so...' dachte Red Skull.   
Als Peggy wieder aufwachte war sie in einem lehren Raum und war mit Händen und Füßen gefesselt. Sie blickte sich um und erblickte Red Skull hinter sich. Sie bemerkte, dass sie immer noch nackt war was sie nicht gerade erfreute. ,, Hatten sie schon einmal Analsex Carter?" fragte er. ,,Natürlich nicht. Ich bin eine britische Dame und keine Hur-" sie schrie laut auf als er sich komplett in ihren geilen Arsch bohrte. ,,Ich wusste doch dass du eine kleine Schlampe bist. Ich weiß doch wie sich ein Arsch normalerweise anfühlt." sagte er. ,, Höööööööör aaa-aaaauufff. Bitttteeeeeee" bettelte Peggy. ,, Du wirst bald um ganz andere Sachen bitten. Nach mehreren Minuten überschwemmte er ihren Kompletten Arsch mit seinem heißen Sperma. ,,Du bist wirklich gut." keuchte er.   
Plötzlich merkte sie wie sie erneut ohnmächtig wurde....  
Als sie das dritte mal wieder zu sich kam war sie in einem großen Raum voller nackter Männer. ,,Die große Peggy Carter. Wir werden es genießen sie in unsere persönliche Schlampe zu verwandeln. Peggy versuchte es zu bekämpfen, gab aber schnell auf als sie ihre großen Schwänze erblickte, und ließ sich komplett von ihren sexuellen trieben lenken.


End file.
